Alone
by RainDragon28
Summary: A one-shot about Toothless' death. Set during RTTE. DEATHFIC (warning to all Toothless lovers.)


Wind whistled through his ears, the cold wind sending shivers down his spine. Toothless flew high in the white sky, toward Berk.

Hiccup stared at the endless green wilderness below, his dragon's wings flapping loudly as he flew. He had taken off toward Berk this morning, and it was now afternoon. The sky was filled with grey clouds, probably the ones of a storm. He went to see his father, since he was living on the Edge for now. He had thought about surprising him. Hiccup really needed some time with him. Stoick was his father after all.

The journey back to Berk wasn't easy… It took about twelve hours to get there in a straight line without stopping. He had promised his friends that he would be back in a day or two, depending how long he would stay there. He couldn't let the gang alone for long periods while Dagur was out there looking for them…

Suddenly, a loud noise rose from above them, and a lighting stroke close to them. The lightning was followed by thunder and the thunder by hard winds. Another lightning suddenly stroke close to Toothless' tail. The dragon yelped.

''Wow! Watch your tail, Bud!'' Hiccup warned his dragon. Another lightning stroke, this time close to the young dragon rider's metal leg. ''And I should probably watch my leg…'' he said.

He flew his Night Fury lower, and closer to the forest. But more lightning flashed, this time hitting Toothless' prosthetic. The fake tail quickly caught on fire, creating holes in it. He was still able to fly, but not for long…

Hiccup turned around, gazing at his dragon's end of tail. He saw that the tailfin had caught on fire, and burned rapidly. He knew he hadn't much time, and directed Toothless closer to the trees. He had to land. But the problem was that there were no roads, no trails or clearings anywhere in sight… Just an endless green wilderness of high, deadly trees.

When Hiccup turned back around to see how much time he had left to land, the tail was long gone, and Toothless' speed increased as he went down. The Night Fury roared as he twirled, watching the ground approach dangerously. He looked up to his rider, and grabbed him between his paws, wrapping his wings around him for protection.

Toothless stared at the high green trees that he was falling toward, a line of smoke tracing behind him in the air. He nuzzled his rider's head, probably for the last time, and closed his eyes, preparing for the impact. Hiccup held himself tightly at Toothless' front scaly paws, shutting his eyes tight.

Suddenly, a wild crashing and trees breaking sound was heard, almost making Hiccup's heart stop. The dragon twirled and broke through the trees. They slammed into the hard ground, dirt and rocks flying as the Night Fury created a deep trail in the ground like when Hiccup had shot him down. The loud, wrenching noises continued for a bit until, suddenly, it stopped.

It took a moment for Hiccup to catch up his breath and open his eyes. His heart was beating so fast that he felt it pound in his chest. He didn't move and stared at the inside of Toothless' black wing. He was to shocked to say a word or move. His whole body was shaking, the wrenching noises still echoing in his ears. His forehead hurt so badly that he had trouble thinking. Thinking right now was a hard thing to do. But all of sudden, a thought came to him. Toothless.

Hiccup held his breath, listening for some seconds, but heard nothing. He heard nothing. Toothless wasn't breathing. The boy turned on himself, now facing his best friend's chest. He pressed an ear against the black skin, searching for a heartbeat… but there were none.

''No…'' Hiccup cracked.

He uncovered himself from the limp black wing, and backed off, staring at his dead friend.

''No..!'' he yelled.

The boy went to his buddy's side, gazing at the dead weight, blood staining his black scales. He slid an arm under Toothless' heavy head, hugging him gently, tears streaming down his cheeks and dropping on the dragon's bloody scales.

He looked around, gazing at all the destruction that had been created. Trees were torn, pieces of wood everywhere. Branches and rocks mixed with dirt. Blood stained the large rock that had been in the way, leaving an uncomfortable smell floating in the air.

Hiccup stayed there for long hours, crying out his anger and sadness. He screamed and shouted stuff he wanted to tell him, wanting to let him know that he was sorry.

''Toothless…'' he mumbled, almost in a hoarse whisper.

He continued to cry, burying his head in his crossed arms. He had so many questions, but he was talking to himself. He knew that Toothless couldn't hear him anymore… but he wanted at least say Goodbye. It was so loud inside his head, with words that he should've said… Unfortunately, he can't take back the words he never said…

Night had fallen for a long time now and the longer he stayed there, the louder the silence was. He knew Toothless was gone, but he swore that he could hear him when the wind blew. So he talked to the shadows, hoping he might be listening.

Hiccup lay beside him, still holding his head. He slowly closed his eyes, tears still sliding down his cheeks. He just couldn't believe that Toothless was gone… It was like a nightmare come true. But he had forgotten that nightmares were dreams, and dreams sometimes came true…

* * *

 **Yes, I know, this story had more chapters but I felt it was going nowhere. So I just turned it into this terrible one-shot. I mean, it's really terrible, why did I even write this at the time? I guess I was really sad and angry at something... Oh well. Sorry if this brought you down. I guess some people like Deathfics, so I'll just leave it. It's still something I worked on!**


End file.
